vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubblie
|-|PAD Bubblie= |-|PADZ Bubblie= |-|Big Bubblie= |-|Mega Bubblie= |-|King Bubblie= |-|Giga Bubblie= Summary Bubblie are a slime-like species of monsters from Puzzle and Dragons. They are cool to the touch, and sometimes used by humans as a way to beat the heat of summer. In Puzzle and Dragons these monster evolve into the Big Bubblie and then into the King Bubblie while in Puzzle and Dragons Z these monsters evolve into the Mega Bubblie and then to the Giga Bubblie. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B | 9-B | 8-C | 8-C Name: Bubblie | Big Bubblie | Mega Bubblie | King Bubblie | Giga Bubblie Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Mutant/Balanced Type, Physical Type (King Bubblie Only), Water Element Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Resistant to Fire Manipulation | All Previous Abilities | All Previous Abilities, Statistics Amplification, Damage Reduction | All Previous Abilities minus Damage Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, limited Power Nullification | All Previous Abilities minus Paralysis Inducement and Power Nullification Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable to Woodsie) | Wall level (Comparable to Melagios) | Wall level (Comparable to Melagios) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) Speed: Superhuman (Comparable to Zabgon) | Supersonic (Comparable to Warzard) | Supersonic (Comparable to Warzard) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class | Wall Class | Building Class+ | Building Class+ Durability: Street level | Wall level | Wall level | Building level+ | Building level+ Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Wood elements Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Water Orbs:' Bubblie and its Evolutions can tap into Water Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Water and Ice energy mixed together *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves Bubblie: *'Bouncing off the Walls/Bouncing Merrily!:' Bubblie bounces around, doing nothing Big Bubblie: *'Gaurd Stance - Water:' Changes nearby Fire Orbs into Heart Orbs *'Puffing Up:' Big Bubblie powers up, dealing 2x more damage with its next attack Mega Bubblie: *'Wall:' Reduces incoming damage slightly for a limited time *'Water Aura:' Passively increases the HP of Water Element allies slightly King Bubblie: *'Muscle Enhancement:' An attack that deals 10x more damage and boosts the power of Physical Type allies by 3x for a small amount of time *'Skill Boost:' Active abilities take less time to charge *'Lone Force:' King Bubblie powers up, increasing its Attack Potency by 3x. Only used when alone *'Snoring Peacefully:' King Bubblie naps and does nothing, only done when at full HP *'Good Morning Attack!:' An attack that deals 3x more damage *'All Washed-up:' Immobilizes all Fire Element foes, making them unable to move and disabiling passive abilities Giga Bubblie: *'Wall:' Reduces incoming damage slightly for a limited time *'Sea Aura:' Passively increases the HP of Water Element allies by 1.5x Key: Bubblie | Big Bubblie | Mega Bubblie | King Bubblie | Giga Bubblie Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Healers